As Lovers Go
by Future Mrs. Fang
Summary: FAX! Fang wants to 'talk' about the night in the cave. Max is still in denial. Can Fang get her to change her mind? Semi song fic to As Lovers Go. no longer a oneshot :D
1. As Lovers Go

**I was listening to my iPod and this song came on and I was like "I LOVE THIS SONG! It is sooo Max and Fang's song." So I had to write this fanfic. It's a one shot but I like this a lot so if you guys want me to write more just tell me :D**

**Disclaimer: I love Maximum Ride and I love 'As Lovers Go' by Dashboard Confessional (remix :D) but sadly that does not make me own them. What a depressing world we live in. XP **

Once again we find ourselves at a beach. Every time we've been at one before it's ended in a complete mess. You'd think we'd learn. But no. It seems we just _love_ danger and mass destruction.

Yup that sounds about right.

It was about 4:00 and just starting too cool down. I was standing at the water's edge with Nudge and Iggy having a skipping stones contesting. Iggy was winning with 48 skips which I guess for a human is kind of a lot. I wouldn't know; Iggy wasn't even at his best today. Speaking of Iggy he was whispering something very suspicious to nudge and she giggled nodding her head.

"What are you two up to?" I asked hands on my hips.

"Actually we were just leaving." Nudge giggles again and literally skipped off, towing Iggy behind her. Strange…

"Hey."

"Whoa! Do NOT scare me like that. I've told you a million times! Do you _ever_ listen to me?" I yelped, spinning around. It almost caused me to fall backwards into the surf but Fang caught my wrist. It felt like my wrist was on fire as he pondered my question.

"Nope." he shrugged, but I could tell he was just joking.

"Ha-ha very funny." I looked around for a dry bit of sand and sat down. Fang sat down next to me.

I was hyper aware of his arm brushing against mine. Then I started obsessing over my obsessing over his arm touching mine. Now I sound like Nudge. Is not like I've never touched him before. Sheez. I don't even care anyway. Why should I. its not like I _like_ Fang. God no.

"Max we need to talk…" Oh crap. This was not good I hope he's not talking about what I think he's talking about.

"Sure. What about." I tread carefully.

"You know." Fang's eyes bore into mine.

"No I don't" I lied. I willed him to tell me. Tell me what you want to talk about. He sighed.

"Do I have to remind you?" He leant a little closer.

"NO! Oh God no, don't _kiss me_. What are you _on_?!" I leapt up from the sand. He smirked, and maybe it was just my brain imagining the tiny speck dejection in his eyes.

"So you do know what I'm talking about." Oops I may have let that slip.

"Doesn't mean I want to talk about it!" I made like I was going to walk away and that jerk pulled me back.

"Max please, I know you know there was something there." Could this guy ever leave me alone? I squatted down right in front of his face.

"Look, I've got to be honest, you're wasting your time if you're fishin' round here. Nothing. Is. Going. To. Happen."

"I'm not fishing, Max. I know what I want." His gorgeous eyes were so hard to pull away from. And his lips… so full and warm… he was leaning towards me again, and it took all I had to resist.

"You've got to be crazy! What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark? I'm not like that red haired wonderbra witch. I don't go throwing myself at guys. Maybe you're better off with someone like her." I stormed off and threw myself down on the sand up by our packs.

"AHRAGH!" I cried grabbing my hair and putting my head between my knees. Fang, Fang, Fang, this guy had me around his finger.

He had got up and sat down next to nudge right at the top of where the sea foam reaches. Together they started building a sand castle. Nudge was chattering away, I could hear her from here, and Fang just nodded and smiled. Suddenly she got all quite, and scooted over and rested her head against his shoulder. Fang slowly raised his hand and stroked her hair.

He was so caring, so loving. Arg, stop it max. It felt like my insides were put on heavy duty load in the washing machine. If I tried to speak I bet nothing coherent would come out and I'd get a lot of strange looks.

I looked down at my stomach to see if I could find a reasonable explanation to why my gut was swooping and soaring. There was only one other time it felt like this.

In the cave.

Which I am not going to think about. Ever. Again.

Angel, Iggy and Gazzy ran over and Angel sat in his lap. Iggy sat against Fang with Gazzy laying his head on Ig's lap. The looked like the perfect family. Halmark perfect. You could just picture the little angel in the top corner saying 'An angel is watching over your family.' Only ours would say 'your family _are_ angels'.

I wish I was there with them. Only Fang probably wouldn't – wait, _why_ do I care what Fang thinks!? That guy doesn't make disiscions for me no matter how gorgeous and hot he looks right now. Crap. Scratch that from the record. NOW.

I strolled over to them and sat down next to iggy, lifting up Gazzy's legs and placing them on my lap.

"Cool! Royal treatment." Gazzy sat up and smiled at me.

"NOOOO THE CASTLE!" Nudge shouted and I looked at what she was yelling at. A _huge_ wave was coming straight toward us. She scrambled up and tried to block it with her body but the wave crashed down anyway. I laughed in spite of the salty water in my mouth as all six of us tumbled around. We all staggered up and grinned at one another before running into the ocean and splashing around. I purposely avoided Fang's glances and pleading eyes. He wanted to talk again but too bad.

"Max I'm hungry" Nudge complained.

"I guess I could fly into town and get us some stuff…" I said not really wanting too.

"No it's okay. Iggy and I will." Fang cut in.

"Really? Hmm somehow I don't remember volunteering…" Iggy remarked but got out of the water after Fang none the less. They dried and took off into the sky.

I dried off the kids and we all lay on the cool sand watching the sun just beginning to set. After about 20 minutes I was starting to wonder what the boys were up too.

3rd Person POV

Fang and Iggy were flying back from three different grocery stores (they had to make it look like they were buying a normal amount of food) and one … other store.

"Dude I still can't believe you stole a guitar." Iggy shook his head at Fang.

"Believe it."

"Okay but explain one thing to me. How do you expect to play this guitar?" Fang grinned and Iggy could sense something wasn't right. "Uhh Fang?"

"I don't know how to play the guitar, but _you_ do." Iggy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You so owe me." Iggy muttered as the landed.

**Max POV**

The boys brought back a lot of food and we ate it all up pretty fast. Fang got up and left without saying a word. Angel suddenly broke into a big grin and giggled before clamping up. What was that about?

"Hey guys Fang and I bought a pie for dessert. Nudge you think you can be in charge for a while? I need to borrow Max."

"Yes pie!" the younger ones chorus and Nudge grinned at being left in charge.

"Sure Iggy." I shot him a wasted glance then scooted over and muttered under my breath

"You sure this is a good idea? I mean Nudge is only 12…"

"God Max you worry too much." Iggy laughed hauling me up. I stubbornly got to me feet and followed Iggy toward the cliff at the end of the beach.

I saw a Fang shaped silhouette against the just about to set sky.

"Go Max." Iggy whispered pushing me in Fangs direction.

"Ig!" I gasped turning around only to find that he was gone. I started walking back to the flock before I realized what a coward this made me. I could kick off an Erasers head no problem. Escaping a fate worse then death? Easy. Saving the world? Any day. This? So not hard.

Yeah Max you keep telling yourself that.

Sighing I walked up and stood silently next to Fang. The wind was whipping around my hair and tickling my face.

"So…"

"Shh" Fang silenced me putting his finger to my lips and sending hormone induced shivers down my back. "Just listen,"

A few notes on a _guitar_, of all things, came up from the other side of the cliff. Was that Iggy?! He was_ good. _Wait why is he playing the guitar in the first place? I was about to ask when Fang opened his mouth and the most imperfectly perfect melodically raspy voice rang out. His eyes completely interlocked with mine.

"_She said, "I've got to be honest,  
You're wasting your time if you're fishin' around here."_

Erm, that sounds familiar. I was about to comment but my better judgment got the best of me. Fang was singing!

_"And I said, "You must be mistaken,  
I'm not foolin', this feelin' is real."  
_

Real? As in he actually cares for me more than a friend? Fang was grinning now,

"_She said, "You've gotta be crazy!  
What do you take me for? Some kinda of easy mark?"  
You've got wits,  
You've got looks,   
You've got passion,  
But I swear that you've got me all wrong._

All wrong  
All wrong  
But you've got me

My breath caught in my throat. He reached for my hand and slowly entwined our fingers.

_I'll be true, I'll be useful, I'll be cavalier,  
I'll be yours my dear  
And I'll belong to you  
If you just let me through_

He warmed up to the chorus and squeezed my hand, swaying with the music and singing directly to me, his words broke threw the fence I didn't realize I had up.

_This is easy as lovers go.  
So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
This is wonderful as loving goes.  
This is tailor made,  
what's the sense in waiting?_

_and_ _I said, "I've got to be honest,  
I've been waiting for you all of my life."_  
_For so long I thought I was asylum bound, _

Haven't we all.

_But just seeing you makes me think twice.  
And being with you here makes me sane.  
I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side._

_You've got wits,  
You've got looks,  
You've got passion,  
But are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?_

Tonight  
Tonight  


I slowly slid my hands around his neck and Fangs arms wrapped my waist, pulling me close and I sang with him,

_You've got me  
_

He broke into the biggest smile I had ever seen on Fangs face, and I nearly fainted.

If I wasn't before, I think I may have just fallen in love.

_  
I'll be true, I'll be useful, I'll be cavalier,  
I'll be yours my dear  
I'll belong to you  
If you just let me through_

This is easy as lovers go. So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
This is wonderful as loving goes.  
This is tailor made, what's the sense in waiting?  


I don't know! I don't know why I've been hesitating, waiting, not taking the chance, everything Maximum Ride doesn't do. I started laughing, laughing and singing and dancing with Fang because for once I was in Fangs arms and I knew everything was going to be as perfect as its ever going to get.

_This is easy as lovers go. So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
This is wonderful as loving goes.  
This is tailor made, what's the sense in waiting?_

This is easy as lovers go. So don't complicate it by hesitating.  
This is wonderful as loving goes.   
This is tailor made, what's the sense in waiting?

"Fang… I… Thank you." I whispered. I didn't know what else to say. Words aren't usually in my favor.

He pulled me in close and rested is head atop mine.

"I'll wait for Max. If that's what you want." He whispered.

"I don't know what to do." I said pressing my face into his neck. "All I know is that I want you."

I could feel him smiling into my hair.

"My sentiments exactly."

We were facing each other, lips millimeters apart. He reached up with his hand and traced down my face.

"You've got me Max." He whispered against my lips. Without thinking I slid my fingers through Fangs gorgeous hair and pulled his lips down to mine.

I was kissing Fang.

My whole body was on fire and I pressed closer to him, holding him tighter.

It was different then the cave, better, because we both knew exactly what we wanted.


	2. LOVE

**Yay chapter two! I really liked this story and I wanted to continue so yesh. Oh I also have a few ideas for a chapter three. I guess this isn't a one shot after all **

**:D**

_Flashback_

"_You've got me Max." He whispered against my lips. Without thinking I slid my fingers through Fangs gorgeous hair and pulled his lips down to mine. _

_I was kissing Fang. _

_My whole body was on fire and I pressed closer to him, holding him tighter._

_It was different then the cave, better, because we both knew exactly what we wanted. _

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, you know, _important._" Iggy laughed flying above us. Without breaking the kiss Fang and I simultaneously shot him the bird. He cackled and flew off.

I pulled away slowly and heard a small moan of protest escape Fang. He blushed as I smirked at him.

"You're cute when you blush." I smiled taking his hand. He smiled back, a smile only for me. My world glittered and I had to lean up and kiss his smile.

He raised a questioning eyebrow and towed my along the beach to the Flock.

"I love your smile." I finally confessed. Wait.

Did I really tell him my most treasured secret? Dang it.

He grinned and my heart swooped. Okay that makes it worth it.

Somehow Iggy had come up behind with the guitar slung over his back. He threw is arms around each of our shoulders, stepping in between Fang and I. I love Ig but _come on_. Doesn't he have anything better to do?

"Sup home birds? Lovely evening isn't it?" Fang and I turned and shot daggers with out eyes at him. Unfortunately all of them missed; you can thank his blindness for that.

"Perfect evening for a romantic stroll on the beach." He carried on, perfectly aware of our distaste.

"Iggy." Fang said patiently.

"Yes Fang dearest brother of mine who I would go to the end of the earth and die for?"

"Go away."

Iggy beamed at us.

"Do you really want me to go? I cant think of anything you two could possibly want to do alone – OWWW!"

Fang and I simultaneously stamped on his feet and twisted his arms behind his back

"Get the picture Ig?"

"I'm going, I'm going!"

We loosened our grip and Iggy pulled lose. He spun away and started to dance down the beach signing loudly and painfully.

"L is for the way you look at meeeeee. Even though I cant see youuuuu.  
O is for the only one I see. If I could see-e-e.  
V is very, very extraordinary because we have wicked awesome wiiiiiiings.  
E is even more than anyone that you adore. If it was possible for Fang and Max to adore any one more!"

He looked so stupid spinning in circles and making up his own tune and melodies to that song that I forgot to blush. Fang looked at me with that 'are you sure he's not on drugs' look and we both cracked up, clutching our stomachs. The sand squished between my toes and fangs warm hand slid around my back and he kissed my cheek.

As we walked closer to the flock, I stopped short, just out of hearing distance. What was I doing? Fang and I can't _date. _

Or whatever we are now. It's just weird on so many accounts. Yes I like him. Possibly a lot more than like but hey, my brain cant take this much sap in one night. Yes I realize I've been keeping us back from what we both want. Yes I, Maximum Ride, admit to wanting Fang.

Ew. Not in THAT way. But just as something more than friends.

But the flock comes first. What happens if we break up? What happens when we fight? Which is kind of unavoidable no matter what happens now that I think about it. But still.

I… I don't want to lose him.

"What the heck are we doing?"

"Something right, for once."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"No you're not! Your not thinking of anything important! Only your selfish self."

"You don't think I'm important?" He challenged, his deep eyes enthralled mine.

"Of course you're important!" I let out a gust of air. I felt my grip slipping on the strands of strength I had left. "Don't you get it? You're the most important thing in my life." My voice quivered like an eraser who had been told he had to come fight me.

"Max we can't wait forever. We don't know how long our forever will be."

Give him a hand. The guy makes a good point.

"But what if it all goes wrong! What if –"

"Max stop. How can anything go wrong when we're together?"

"WERE ONLY FOURTEEN!"

"Yes exactly! Were not going to be fourteen forever! Did you not hear anything I was saying before?"

No no no. I had to stop myself from storming away. This was all wrong. We had just confessed our feelings and it hasn't even been an hour and it's all going to be over.

"You see my point. We're already fighting." I was silently shaking and not from the cold.

"So lets not."

Then he kissed me.

Softly at first, testing how I would respond. How could I respond any other way? When Fang's lips touch mine it was like a pulsating feeling swept through my body and controlled my every move. I pressed up against his chest, sliding my hands up his muscular back like I've wanted to do so many times before but never dared. He slipped his hand around my neck and tilted my head up to his to kiss me better. My body was on fire, his lips we hard and warm and tasted _so_ good.

We both pulled back, gasping for breath. Fang rested his forehead against mine, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Lets not fight more often." Fang whispered the corners of his mouth twitching into a half smile.

"FINALLY!" 4 voices cried out over by the fire. Fang and I pulled apart just a bit more and sheepishly looked over at the flock. I guess it slipped my mind that if we could see the flock they could see us too.

_Yay Max! you and Fang finally told each other how much you're in love. I'm so happy!! Now I have a mommy and a Daddy._

_Um Angel we're not getting married. _

_Uh huh. If you say so. _

"We better go back sweetheart." Fang nudged me forward. Slowly he slipped my hand into his rough callused one.

I would have never thought holding hands with Fang could be so amazing. Despite everything I believe in, I feel girly and special like I never have before. I have to admit it doesn't feel all that bad. Oh man what's happening to me? I'm turning into a freaking girly girl. Just one thing though.

"Hey Fang."

"Yeah?"

"If you ever call me sweetheart again I will personally punch your lights out."

There, that's more like it.


	3. Whipped Cream

The flock was in the midst of an argument on who knows what so they didn't see us walk up

**Hey everybody. Yay for me I updated :D Dudes this chapter ended up soooo different then how I first imagined it. But that's okay, I just hope you like it. **

**All you peoples who read My Little CHERUB I'm immensely sorry for my lack of updatingness but this story is like ages easier to write. I am writing my next chapter and it will be long to make up for it. **

**I'm just kinda avoiding because living overseas means it takes forEVER to get books! So sadly I haven't read MR4 yet! I haven't even seen a copy. Hopefully fingers crossed my dad can find it when he goes to Singapore in a few days.**

**Onto the story**

**Future Mrs. Fang**

The flock was in the midst of an argument on who knows what so they didn't see us walk up. 

"Ninjas, Obviously." 

Oh fun. The Ninja, Vampire, Werewolf fight. This has been going on for _days_, seriously guys get a life.

"No way! There is no comparison! Vampires have super strength!

"SO DO WEREWOLVES!"

"YEAH BUT CAN WEREWOLVES AND VAMPIRES WALK ON WATER?! I DON'T THINK SO!"

"So, any pie left?" I asked sitting down on the sand next to an overly animated Nudge. 

"MAX!" she toppled me over in a hug, so I was awkwardly leaning on Fang. "YAY! I'm so happy for you and Fang. You guys are FINALLY together! We've waited for like _years." _

"Yeah Fang, I've always wanted a Dad. Jeb doesn't count. I love you so much more." Angel said with wide big blue eyes, crawling into Fang's lap. 

"Just don't start kissing in front of us again, that was really gross." Gazzy crinkled his nose. Fang smirked and shot me a glance. My heart flipped dangerously in my chest. Next to me nudge sat up strait.

"What are you talking about!? That was the most romantic thing! Ever, ever, ever. Oh Max what was it like to kiss Fang? Was it all warm and tingly? I've never kissed a guy before, I really want to."

I gave Nudge a look that said 'dude-do-you-really-think-I'm-going-to-tell-you-what-it's-like-to-kiss-Fang-when-he-is-right-here-next-to-me?' She giggled and leaned in closer. 

"Oh sorry, you can tell me later." 

Great. 

"Ask Max." Fang firmly told the kids. Wait what?

"Ask me what?"

"Fang won't tell us how he finally told you that he _lurved_ you." I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. 

"um… well…"

"I'll tell you." Iggy called out. He was sitting back, looking detached with the exception of a giant grin the stared out into empty space. He casually strummed the guitar playing a few bars of the song he played for us. I guess that means Fang and I have a song. Wow. 

... ew that's so couple-y.

"Aw sweet! Where'd you get another guitar?" Gazzy said running over to Iggy's side. 

"Yeah Iggy where did you get the guitar from? No better yet, where on earth did you learn to _play_ the guitar?" 

"Oh that." He grinned at me "Well when we were in California us guys found a guitar. I dunno I just picked it up and started playing. It's really easy actually, just listen to which sounds make which vibrations and then just place your hands on the frets that make those vibrations. Any one could do that."

"Of course why didn't I think of that." I sardonically rolled my eyes, grinning none the less. That was Iggy for ya. 

"Plus it makes me look hot." Sexist pig. 

"I'm still waiting here people. Did Fang get down on one knee or what? Oh is that only for proposing? I, like, forget. But it would be cute anyway. And what about the guitar… WOAH DID FANG SERENADE YOU!?" Nudge leapt up and started dancing around the fire. Oh man. Did we really have to get into this? "What did you sing to her Fang? Do you guys have, like, a song now?" His eyes pleaded me to help him. Sorry dude, this is your mess. He let out a sigh and ruffled his hair. 

"A song."

"Fa-ang not good enough. Was it a love song?" Fang's face stayed impassive. "Come ON. You're no fun at all." She suddenly stopped and looked like she was listening to something. Weird I wonder what– ANGEL! What was she telling Nudge?

"Ma-ax." Shoot. Nudge turned to me with beautiful brown bambi eyes. "Tell me what happened." I felt my reserve crumbling in and I gave it. Sheez kids these days. The power that they have is freakin _terrifying_. 

"Well he took me up to the cliff over there and sang to me while Iggy played the guitar." I said reluctantly. Then I had the most toe curling, gut flipping, firework deserving kiss I could have never imagined. But I wasn't going to say that. Not now not ever. 

"And then she had the most toe curling, gut flipping, firework deserving kiss she could have ever imagined" Angel giggled. The whole flock sat stunned before cracking up laughing. 'Cept for Fang that is. 

"ANGEL!" I yelped getting ready to smash her head in before I realized this was Angel.

My baby. 

I could never hurt her. 

Evil little devil that she is. 

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me." Angel giggled. I continuously banged my head against my knees avoiding looking at Fang and Iggy's cried of 'Classic!' 

I knew this all was a baddd idea. 

"Angel you pull anything like that again tonight you guys are all going to bed _immediately_."

"Sorry Max." Angel whispered, "I won't say what's in your mind out loud ever again."

"Won't say or won't read." 

"Ummm both?" Angel giggled again, her blond curls bouncing. I sighed. I could never win. 

"So _is_ there any pie left?" Fang asked interrupting this fun and joyous evening we're all having.

"Naw sorry we ate it up." Gazzy rubbed his stomach as he spoke. "It was good though. Real good. We should have pie more often." 

Iggy scoffed. "Sure Gaz, next time we invite the Erasers over for a pot luck we'll ask them to bring a pie."

Nudge started rummaging around in one of the plastic shopping bags. 

"Oh but we saved whipped cream. Iggy told us you guys would want it later."

Oh. My. God. 

WHO DID HE THINK HE WAS!? I leapt up before he-who-will-be-shunned-for-all-eternity-and-longer could react and sucker punched him in the stomach. Iggy groaned and sunk down onto his knees. 

"What the hell is your problem Ig?" I hissed 

"It was a joke." He said and that little jerk grinned.

"That's it. Bed NOW. All of you." I yelled and kicked Iggy where the sun don't shine just for good measure before jumping up and unfurling my wings, taking off into the air. 

Oops. Maybe that was a little over dramatic. 

Tough. No one messes with Maximum Ride.

"If I didn't know better I would have taken you for a hormonal teenage girl." Fangs warm voice slid over me as he sat down next to me at the edge of the cliff. 

"Darn. You found me." He rolled his eyes.

"Max, Iggy was only joking." Fang said calmly and slowly. "You shouldn't let him get to you." 

Easy for him to say, Mr. Silent has the blessing of never over reacting. 

Fang was right, I'm acting like such a hormone crazed girl. I don't know what was up. This has been a long night. 

All I wanted was Fang to hold me. Somehow that always makes things better. I let the smallest of smiles escape me when Fang wrapped his arms around me and rested my head against his chest. 

"You read my mind."

"I'm good at that."

We sat in the silence. Good vibrations flowing from Fangs body into mine.

"You should sleep Max." 

"I don't want anything to change." I whispered suddenly.

"I don't think sleeping for once will be that big of a change." 

Oh ha ha. What the comic he is.

"I'm serious Fang."

"I know." 

I glared at him and he sighed. "Not everything is going to change you know. It doesn't have to. We can get through this together." 

"Being such an optimist must get pretty tiring." I yawned involuntarily. 

"Says the yawning pessimist." Fang slowly leaned in and kissed each of my eyelids then brushed his lips against mine. 

"Go to sleep, fight the world tomorrow. I'll keep you safe tonight Maximum Ride." His words were the last thing I heard before I drifted asleep on his chest. 


End file.
